Kidnapped
by Tina Talia Taosa Tinara
Summary: Summary inside basically what if Episode III didn't happen
1. Chapter 1

**Kidnapped**

**What would happen if instead of being manipulated by Chancellor Palpatine. Anakin was kidnapped by the Chancellor while on a secret mission. For three month he has been cut off from everything he needs and loves what will he do. **

Anakin

"No, I will never join you." Another scream could be be heard coming from Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker after he gave his refusal one more time. The cracking of a whip sounded and new wounds appear over old ones. An evil laugh was heard in the corner as the man in its shadow laughed at the pain he caused upon the young knight. Anakin defiantly looked at the man he had before all this considered his kidnapper a friend. Stepping out from the shadow the man revealed himself. Walking toward his prey Palpatine, or as Anakin now knew him Darth Sidious; Dark Lord of the Sith, got within a foot of Skywalker's face.

"One way or another you will turn from the light and embrace the dark." Anakin just stared at Palpatine with deep defiance in his eyes so much so that the Chancellor almost consider backing down for awhile, almost.

"Young Skywalker, One of these days I will be your master." Sidious left the cell and once the door closed behind him Anakin was release from the chains that held him against the wall. He stayed on the floor not moving not wanting to hurt himself anymore than he already was. He finally, after resting, he was able to get up off the floor he grabbed what was left of his Jedi cloak and tore up some of it to cover his new wounds. He probably looked really weird like that having brown bloody bandages covering his body. Many hours passed before some food and bacta bandages, and a blanket were thrown in. He slowly crawl toward the supplies and removed his makeshift bandages to place the bacta on them. After doing what he could with what little supplies he had. After eat the meager meal that was provided he grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around him drifting off into a restless sleep.

POV

In my sleep I reminisce about what has happened to me during my capture. I was on a secret mission from the council I had told no one not even my old master or my padawan what I was doing. Even my wife doesn't know where I am I only told her that I was going on another mission. On the day I was kidnapped I had just made contact with the Jedi Council when our base had been attacked I think they saw me battle and lose my lightsaber earning a few shocks from Magna guards before going down as a result. That's all I remember before this cell.

Waking up I readjust the blanket around me feeling despair and fear if I ever got rescued would Padme even recognize me. As a Jedi I wasn't supposed to feel anything especially fear. I had to laugh at myself thinking of the tabloids and what they would say if they saw the 'Hero with No Fear' cowering in a corner. After that light humor I thought about Padme, Obi-Wan, and Snips; I was sure they were all worried about me. I didn't know if they were because of a Force binder Sidious had placed on my wrist. I knew defiantly that Padme was worried especially since if my math was correct she would be six months pregnant with the twins. Though I was cut off from the Force was somehow I was able to slightly Force-heal some of my wounds which defiantly helped when I got real serious injuries and if someone was searching for me hard enough for me they would find me.

In between my torture sessions I tried my best to stretch out as far as I could with the Force to get someone's attention. As I was trying I was reminded of one of Master Yoda's lesson 'do or do not there is no try' that was one of the many lessons as a youngling that was very confusing, but no matter how long it toke I would make contact with someone somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan

_Three months._

_Three months_, ago Anakin went on a mission that neither Ahsoka nor I knew about.

_Two months four weeks,_ the council informed us that Anakin had been captured by unknown assailants during that and I were immediately dispatched to find out who attacked Anakin and his troopers. First thing we watch Anakin's last transmission to the council. After that we then headed to his last location when we arrived at the base we saw that it had been destroyed from the mysterious attack. Sifting threw the wreckage Ahsoka and I found Rex and a few other clones still alive with only a few cuts and bruises. As we continued to search. I found the communications room and search through the security footage to see if anything was out of the ordinary. Which considering this was Anakin's base I had to remember that out of the ordinary was normal for him. I saw the attack from every angle. When I saw Anakin's fight I was worried for my former padawan he looked exhausted, but when he lost his lightsaber I saw Magna guard taking the advantage to shock him until he was unconscious. His kidnapper never showed his face, but he had fought Anakin with a red lightsaber so it was defiantly someone who has mastered the Sith art of the lightsaber. Ahsoka soon joined me and I told her what I had discovered she followed me as we headed down the room where the fight happened. The room showed the evidence that a saber duel had taken place here. As we searched the room I saw something sparkle in the light of my flashlight going over to it I saw what it was Anakin's lightsaber which had been lost during the battle.

"Ahsoka" the young Tortuga looked my way I tossed Anakin's lightsaber to her. She caught it and widen her eyes when she realized what it was.

"What do we do now Master Kenobi" I could feel Ahsoka's feelings radiating off her, anger, and fear.

"We take a breath and calm down. From the security tapes I am sure that he was taken alive, but he was already very tired before he engaged in the duel." I continued to think as I looked around the room taking in to account that there was no blood.

"Master shouldn't we talk to the council figure out why Anakin was on this mission in the first place."

"Anakin has taught you well little one." She gave me her signature smile. We immediately returned to Coruscant. After presenting our findings to the council I asked them.

"Masters, I must know why was Anakin on this mission." The council members looked at each other hidden messages passing from eye to eye.

"Secret negotiations Knight Skywalker was overseeing between the republic and a few key Separatists system that wanted to no longer be under the tyranny of Count Dooku." Master Plo told us.

"That explains why Anakin was so tired before his battle. Who knew about these meetings?"

"Only the Jedi Council, Anakin, and the Chancellor knew about the meetings along with Senator Organa who represented the Republic in the meetings." Master Plo continued. This was helpful, so only these people knew anything about the meetings.

"Did anyone beside the Jedi Council know Anakin was at the meetings." I remembered seeing him dressed like a clone in his own squadron.

"Had sent a Jedi, no one knew, guarded that secret we did." Master Yoda informed us.

"Thank You Masters you have given us much to think about" As Ahsoka and I left the room we felt something tear at our soul. Almost screaming at the pain I felt the bond Anakin I have with each being almost torn in two as I felt his pain before it was cut off. I collapsed on the floor as did Ahsoka. I could hear voices around us but none of them made sense as my vision darkened as I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Waking up I saw the white walls of the infirmary looking around I saw Ahsoka sitting up looking downcast. I got up to a sitting position as well feeling a major headache. Hearing the sliding door open I looked to see who our visitor was. Master Yoda floated in on his hover chair.

"Feeling better are we"

"Except for a splitting headache I'm fine Ahsoka?"

"Same for me as well Master" Ahsoka kept her eyes down and I could feel confusing feelings radiating off her.

"Master Kenobi what happened."

"I felt pain rip threw me from Anakin then it stopped so I know that somewhere my former padawan is getting tortured and I can't find him because I can't feel him."

"Masters what does this mean is my master dead. Tears started welling up in her eyes."

"No, young one it means that his kidnapper put a very powerful Force binder on him. Even with the binder on him we would feel if he was dead." I was trying to be brave for Ahsoka though I knew she saw threw my mask. She knew I was just as scared as she was.

_Two months_, we were taken off Anakin's kidnapping investigation. We continued on with our lives almost in the exact same manner as we had before Anakin disappeared. Ahsoka became my temporary padawan until Anakin was found. During that time she became the model student very focused on each task I gave her. Though we were taken off the investigation we personal continued to search for him in the Force. Every morning and after every meal we stretched out in the Force looking for even a hit of Anakin. Once a week I felt the bond I had made with Anakin being stretch to the point of breaking when that happened I would pour my strength into him trying to convey to him he is not alone I am looking for him along with Ahsoka. Once a week we poured our strength into the bond making us regular visitors to the mess hall to regain some of our energy.

One morning I felt a huge pull from the Force I followed it and found Ahsoka's signature also looking for what the Force wanted us to see. Very soon we felt the familiar signature of Anakin. We grabbed hold and finally found Anakin. We felt feel his pain, exhaustion, and loneliness.

Anakin felt us and his relief was felt in waves threw three Force he allowed us to learn everything that he knew. In a flurry of information I learned he was married to Senator Amidala who was expecting twins. The most enlightening piece of information was that Chancellor Palpatine was the Dark Lord who had captured and kept him here for three months. The Dark Lord who Anakin called Sidious had been trying unsuccessfully to turn him to the dark side. Anakin also told us that he had Force binders which was what had kept him mostly hidden from us. Once I learned that Ahsoka and I reached into the Force and across the distance breaking the binder.

'Master' I was so relieved to hear his voice I let out a few tears of joy before responding

'I'm here my former padawan.' I could also feel that he was relieved to finally hear my voice as well.

'Skyguy' Ahsoka was about to cry herself I wouldn't hold it against her as I had already shed my tears.

'Hey, Snips' the dam was released I could hear and feel her let go of her fear slightly until Anakin was safely home I knew she wouldn't let all of her fear go.

'How are you feeling'

'I'll be feeling better once I am out this cell and back home safe and sound with only a few cuts and bruises.'

'Do know where you are?'

'No, Master all I can tell you is that no natural light reaches where I am. I am in a metal cell and the door slides.'

'Ok, that doesn't give us much to find you by. Can you get out of the cell?'

'I'm not sure when I did with the binder I got a um shock' I could tell Anakin was hiding what truly happened from Ahsoka I waited awhile and focused more of my attention on him I could feel that he was very weak another thing he was hiding from Ahsoka. So privately I asked.

'Why are you all your pain from her she's not the same youngling we meet on Christophsis all those years ago.'

'I know Master, but if she knows how hurt I am she might'

'Want to help you all the more. Anakin Ahsoka has been searching for you everyday three times a day she never stopped. She's even been only focused on getting better at everything. I would say she's ready for Jedi Knighthood.'

'Ok, Master I will let her see my pain when you rescue me' I smiled as I included Ahsoka back into the conversation

'Have you made it out of the room Master'

'Yes, Snips don't you trust me.'

'I trust you with my life Skyguy. I just needed to know.' Privately I reminded him.

'Now you should trust her with yours' I felt Anakin's annoyance with me about my answer, but he didn't let his guard down for Ahsoka.

'Go up as far as you can then hide and we will find you' Once he was safely hidden we came back into reality. I opened my eyes and I saw Ahsoka already waiting at the door for me with her robe already on. I followed suit adding Anakin's lightsaber to my belt.

We made our way quickly to the council chambers we made in time to hear the report for the Jedi's that were now investigating Anakin's kidnapping.

"We have no clue where Knight Skywalker is." The council room was covered in sadness except for Ahsoka and I.

"Master Obi-Wan, something to say, you have"

"Yes, Master, Padawan Tano and I have just been in contact with Anakin."

"How"

"After we were taken off of the investigation Padawan Tano and I have been meditating everyday since then and finally today we found him right now he is hiding from his kidnapper who we also found is Chancellor Palpatine."

"Why would the Chancellor want to capture Skywalker I thought that the two have been close."

"Chancellor Palpatine is not who we think he is. He kidnapped Anakin to turn him to the dark side. His real name is Darth Sidious the dark lord we have been searching for."

"New development, most troubling it is." Master Yoda commented at the news.

"Masters I would like permission to rescue Anakin before Palpatine finds out he's missing."

"Go find Knight Skywalker bring him home you must." Ahsoka and I quickly left the chambers. Ahsoka contacted Captain Rex and told to bring him and two of his best men dressed in militia outfits and meet us at the hanger for a stealth rescue mission. We arrived at our quarters and changed. I dressed like a rebel soldier with the two lightsabers hidden in my arm guards. Ahsoka had changed her whole attire she darken her montrals and changed her headdress to the golden one she had worn during our undercover on the slave planet.

She dressed in a short dress that went to her knees it had long sleeves and a hood. She also wore tights and brown knee length boots.

Together we put our Jedi robes over it to allow Captain Rex and his men to recognize us. We arrived way ahead of schedule I left Ahsoka in charge of telling the troopers the plan I contacted Anakin.

'How are you holding up' No one answered I could feel Anakin, but he was asleep. I tried again shouting into his mind.

'Anakin wake up'

'Uggh, do you have to wake me up Master'

'I needed to make sure you were ok. We are on our way to rescue you.'

'Ok, can I go back to sleep?'

'I'm afraid not because your Force signature is stronger when your awake'

'Ok' I just chuckled to myself as Ahsoka finished talking to the men.

"What's funny Master?"

"Oh Anakin was just annoyed with me for waking him up." She laughed at that.

"Are we ready to go?"

"Yes, sir" I smirked and the group left the Jedi Temple with the clones we left our cloaks in a hidden place taking the street in our disguises and starting stage one of the plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahsoka

When I told the troopers that we had found General Skywalker they were more than ready to fight. Master Kenobi was waiting for me with a smile on his face.

"What's funny Master?" He just chuckled and said

"Oh Anakin was just annoyed with me for waking him up." I laughed at that of course he would be annoyed he never did like it when I woke him up in the early morning. Making our way out of the Temple we stashed our cloaks and entered the streets of Coruscant unnoticed I raised my hood to cover most of my golden headdress. Following Master Kenobi I searched for Anakin he wasn't very far away. For a few hours we traveled as a group then separated with Master Kenobi going one way, Rex and I going another we had decided early that when we got close to Anakin we would converge on his position in different directions to throw anyone of our tails. After another hour Rex and I went to Anakin's position. Master Kenobi was already there having Kix check over him. I noticed the hiding place Anakin had chosen.

"Really Skyguy a cleaning closet?" Anakin smiled weakly at me.

"There wasn't another place that was big enough for me" He smiled weakly at me again. I knew that he was hiding how badly he was hurt from me during our early conversation he had blocked me when I tried to find out the extent of his injuries.

"Stop blocking me out Master I know you are probably really hurting so let me help you deal with it Master Kenobi can't do this alone." He looked at me a little shocked then his smiling face return.

"Obi-Wan told me that you aren't the youngling that I first met on Christophsis." He let down his walls and collapsed from releasing his focus on my protection. I immediately latched on to him with the force giving him my strength to lean on.

"Thanks Snips"

"I will always try to help you no matter what." Kix was able to place fresh bandages on all his wounds. Over in the corner I saw a heap of really used bacta bandages.

"Kix did you take all of these off of General Skywalker."

"Yes, Commander I'm glad that he had those on even if the bacta had worn off. Some of his wounds are very major, but gladly they have almost healed up."

"That's good lets leave this place before Sidious returns." Together the clones helped Anakin to his feet. Master Kenobi and I kept watch as we made our way out of Anakin's dungeon. Making our way to street level we had to stop as Anakin almost scream out from the lights of Coruscant night. I quickly tore some fabric off of the remainder of his robe to cover his eyes.

"Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you again Snips."

"Your welcome, now that's two you owe me." Skyguy chuckled at my remark before stopping because it aggravated his ribs. After that stop Master Kenobi went to get a speeder so we could transfer Anakin safely to the Temple without injuring him more.

After a half hour he returned with the speeder along with Padme. Very quickly we got into the speeder and laid Anakin on the backseat with his head resting on Padme's lap. She started stroking his face which he leaned into.

"Ani, I need to know your okay."Opening his eyes he smiled at her.

"Angel" He was very surprised to find her her, but he was glad all the same. Very soon he fell asleep a grateful smile on his face.

"Master Kenobi have you contacted the Temple?"

"Yes, young one I spoke with Master Yoda he told me that we need to keep Anakin away from the Temple today and return tonight since we need Palpatine to have no clue where Anakin is."

"One problem we are supposed to at the Temple asleep right now how do we explain that to the Jedi awake at this time?"

"Master Yoda had us on a mission that we had to leave at night for. You can return to the Temple and grab clothes for us and bring them to Padme's apartment." With the spur-of-the-moment plan in place we arrived at the apartment. Anakin was placed on a bed and I set out back to the Temple to collect supplies. Once finished I reported to Master Yoda.

"Glad all of you, safe, I am."

"Thank you Master"

"When return you do, take the path here, at this time safest pathway into the Temple less likely to be seen by unwanted eyes, you will be."

"Thank you again Master" Master Yoda handed me the data chip with the information on it. Placing the chip in my backpack I quickly made my way out of the Temple and back to the apartment. When I returned I found the clones standing guard ready at the first sign of danger. Master Kenobi I found was resting in the guest bed. I decide to leave his clothes in there for him. Checking in on Anakin I found him curled up with Padme in her room looking at Coruscant.

"You should be sleeping Skyguy."

"I know I just don't want to believe this is all a dream in the morning."

"It's not a dream your safe with your wife, unborn kids, and friends all around you."

"Yeah it feels really great."

"I leave your new clothes on the dresser for you." He nodded as he yawned and cuddled closer to his wife. Finally going to my room I started to remove the headdress that I had worn after an hour I finally got it all off. Changing out of my outfit I put on pajamas and snuggled under the covers slipping off into the land of dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin

"Ahhh"

"Anakin, what's wrong" my lovely wife looks into to my eyes. My voice was catching in my throat. My whole body was shaking and very sweaty. My angel placed her arms around me showing me the comfort I needed from her.

It has been almost a year since my capture and rescue from Sidious's prison. I still have nightmares from that experience. Padme has always been there along with Obi-Wan and Snips they have felt what I felt during that time. Most of the Jedi Council are still unaware that I have broken every code of the Order Master Yoda knows and has visited Luke and Leia on more than one occasion especially on their birthday. During one such celebration Master Yoda commented on his twins force presence

"Your young ones, strong with the force they are. Just like his father I fear little Luke is, but not as daring because he has his mothers sense." I had acted insulted knowing from looking in his eyes that he had seen a vision of my kids life.

Finally finding my voice "I'm ok Angel just another nightmare"

"There becoming less frequent that's good" I always scare her when I woke up from those nightmares. Suddenly two bodies jumped in our bed. I yelled in surprise but laughed when I realized it was just Luke and Leia. They were always climbing into our when they heard me scream carrying their favorite toys along with them. For Leia it was always her princess doll that had braided buns on the side of her hair and for Luke it was a stuffed tontha that I had bought on the planet Hoth during one of my missions.

"Daddy are you ok?" Leia was always the more curious one but I felt that when she got older she would be like her mother except with a slight temper curtesy of me.

"I'm alright my princess just having a bad dream." Leia smiled then snuggled in between Padme and I. Luke looked at me with his mother's eye. I could tell he would probably be a lot like me, getting into a lot of trouble, but I could tell he had some of his mother's common sense to combat his father's genetic recklessness. Luke silently joined his sister and as a family we went to sleep.

"Ani"

"Mhh,"

"What are you going to do if the Sith go after the twins or me to get to you."

"They won't only Master Yoda and Master Obi-Wan know that you are my wife and since your no longer in the spotlight you and the twins can return to Naboo and live out in the lake country."

"Are you sure this will work?"

"I know it will Master Yoda, Master Obi-Wan and I hashed it out yesterday and we'll be leaving tomorrow." I could feel Padme's worry subside as she tried her best to cuddle closer to me being careful as well not to wake up the twins.

"Our family will never be separated unless I have a very important mission that has to take me away from you." I reach for her month but seeing as I couldn't with waking the twins I settled for a peck on her head. I would never leave with doubt that I would be there for her forever.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

Anakin kept his promise to wife every mission he went on he came back home immediately afterwards. This continued on for years then Luke and Leia showed signs of being force sensitive. The Jedi council dispatched two Jedi to test the children. Both parents were glad that when the chosen Jedi arrived it was Master Yoda and Master Obi-Wan.

While the two Master's were there Order 66 was given out the three Jedi felt the wave of untold loss as they felt the deaths of many Jedi. This was confirmed when Padme received a encrypted transmission from Senator Organa. She informed him that she knew of three Jedi that had gotten away. Bail was glad to hear this, but he warned the Jedi that they must go into hiding.

Quickly the Jedi haphazardly put a plan together Master Yoda would go to live on Dagobah and Master Obi-Wan would live as a hermit on Tattonine. Getting on Anakin's ship the remainder of the Jedi order left Naboo and headed to Tattonine. Before landing Master Yoda gave Anakin the rank of Jedi Master and Council Member. Anakin was astounded, but toke his old masters words to heart 'Pride proceeded the fall'.

After dropping off Master Yoda Anakin returned home he quickly sold his ship and pocketed the money for a time when his family might need a quick escape of Naboo. Returning home Padme and him started making a plan if the worst case scenario happened. 30 years passed and the three escaped Jedi still maintain their hiding safe and sound.

But that would not last long as a new threat was rising and it would take pure force of will to defeat. Will, that only a Jedi had to protect the innocent or in Anakin's case the ones he loves.


	6. Authors Note

**Hey guys, hope you liked this story I am working on on a sequel entitled Redeemed don't know when it will be out but I will try to do it as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and look at my other stories. **


End file.
